Godzilla Chronicles: When There's No More Room
by Mecha74
Summary: The GC: When There's No More Room In Hell. An alternate reality tale. Godzilla vs. the undead! A Dawn Of The Dead 2004 crossover!


This is an alternate reality version of the Godzilla Chronicles that takes place directly after part 1(where showa Goji was shrunken down and transformed by magic) and then goes in an entirely different direction. What if after the events of part 1 Godzilla headed back out to sea rather than continue onward into the United States? And what if when he finally returned he discovered that something was terribly wrong?

This story is based off of the "Dawn of the Dead" remake from 2004.

THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES

WHEN THERE'S NO MORE ROOM IN HELL

DAY 1

JUNE 19TH, 2004

9:13 AM

CALIFORNIA COAST

Godzilla lumbers ashore after spending several months out at sea. There is a cool breeze blowing as the sun shines down out of a clear blue sky onto the beach that Godzilla is standing upon. But after only being on land for more than a few moments Godzilla suddenly picks up on something. His nostrils detect two distinct smells. One is fire which is evident by smoke which he sees rising off in the distance, the second more disturbing odor is that of rotting flesh. Something deep down in Godzilla's gut tells him... something is wrong.

Godzilla moves farther inland, his curiosity garnered as to what has transpired in his absence. He moves through a small patch of trees that separates the beach from the steel and concrete of the ever expanding and encroaching city. But it is within this forested area that he makes his first grisly discovery. He comes across what appears to be a body. The skin is pale and gray and the body as a whole is partially decomposed. Its eyes have a strange pigmentation that does not look human, but this perhaps could be part of the decomposition process. Godzilla also takes note of the blood that stains its mouth and teeth as well as an apparent bullet hole in its skull. Godzilla pondered for a moment, was this just some murder victim whose body had never been discovered or was there something more sinister going on here?

Deciding the only way he would find answers is to continue exploring Godzilla moves onward. As he gets closer to the city the stench of rotting flesh and the fire grows stronger. Eventually he makes it out of the grove and steps down into a parking lot that signals the beginning of the metropolitan area. Godzilla walks through the empty parking lot and eventually out onto the street. As he begins to make his way down through the center of town he beholds what can only be described as total devastation. There are several small fires all over the place. Some from burning cars, others from buildings or houses. Other vehicles were parked awkwardly in the center of the street, doors open and abandoned. Others were alongside the road crashed into various things, while other vehicles were smashed into each other also vacant. To say that the town looked like a war zone would be an understatement. As he lumbers through the seemingly deserted landscape Godzilla gets the strange feeling that he is being watched.

After traveling through the city for about 20 minutes Godzilla hears a scream from up ahead and moves in its direction. As he turns the corner he witnesses another shocking sight. A young girl is shrieking in horror as about half a dozen individuals bite and claw at her on a nearby sidewalk. Godzilla doesn't know what's going on but he decides to intervene nonetheless. Godzilla charges forward barreling into the girl's attackers sending them all flying. With unusual agility they all spring back up onto their feet within half a second. They then stare at Godzilla as if unsure as to what to make of him. Now that he is a lot closer and can get a good look at them Godzilla realizes that they looked exactly like the body he had come across when he first came ashore, seemingly dead and decomposing. But that made no sense, how could something that appeared dead be up and walking around and why were they attacking this girl? Godzilla looks back at the girl who is bleeding profusely from what appears to be several bite wounds and a broken leg as well. Just then one of the attackers suddenly rushes back towards the girl but Godzilla sees it coming out of the corner of his eye and reaches out as the rotting human runs by him clasping a massive right hand around the thing's throat.

As Godzilla holds the flailing creature in place while the others look on it makes inhuman rasping sounds and even howls in a bestial manner unlike any noise Godzilla had ever heard a human being make before. After a little deliberation on his part Godzilla decides that these strange lifeforms cannot be classified as human, therefore his oath not to kill humans does not apply to them! With a quick swivel of his head Godzilla unleashes a breath blast that mows down the entire group standing nearby practically blowing them all to pieces! Godzilla then turns his attention to the one still in his grasp, by applying a little more pressure to his grip he pops its head off its shoulders like a cork. He then drops the headless body down on the ground. But then even after the fact Godzilla can still hear sounds coming from dismembered bodies so he takes a closer look. 3 out of the 5 that were standing nearby were still functioning albeit in a dismembered fashion while the other two were completely dead.

Godzilla takes note that the two that were not moving had no heads. One had been blasted apart the second had been completely eviscerated from the waist up. The three that were still moving still had their skulls attached and intact. Godzilla then thinks back to the corpse he found in the woods, it had a bullet hole in its skull and it had also been rendered completely incapacitated. Godzilla finally makes the connection, only complete obliteration or severe damage to the head put these things down permanently. Godzilla turns back around to check on the girl only to see that she has stopped moving and looks to be dead. Godzilla walks over to her body to take a closer look as he leans down, it is then that he watches her eyes change color as they take on the same strange pigmentation of the creatures he had just decimated. She then suddenly lunges back up and takes off right by him shrieking in the same horrific manner as her former assailants! Her right leg makes gut wrenching sounds as she tries to run on the broken and mangled limb. Godzilla meanwhile is left wondering what in the hell just happened.

DAY 2

JUNE 20TH

12:05 PM

Now having traveled through the city for the past 24 hours Godzilla has finally started to piece everything together. Since yesterday he had come across more bestial humans and witnessed a second attack as well. Just like before when the person had seemingly died they suddenly came back to life in the same hideous manner as the creatures that now roamed the city. Even though Godzilla had dealt with the bizarre cannibals in question, once again it was too late to save the victim. Once normal humans were bitten by these creatures they died and then returned transformed themselves into flesh eaters. Godzilla assumed that some kind of contagion was being spread through the bites of what he could only describe as zombies, the reanimated undead. As to the origin of all of this chaos Godzilla had no idea. But what he did know is that he did not like the idea of these warped monsters populating the Earth.

As he walks along he spots a television that is still on sitting in the display window of an electronics shop, thusly he walks over to it. An emergency message was being rebroadcast over and over again on the screen. Warnings about the zombie epidemic as well as so-called safe locations for humans to relocate to, and that residents could no longer occupy their homes no matter how well stocked or safeguarded they may be. A map of the United States comes up on the screen covered in a mass of countless red dots that signified infected areas. A National Guard post named Salvation is mentioned as one of the many safe congregating zones. Godzilla recognizes the name because he had passed that particular post but a few hours ago, if there had been anything living there... there certainly was not now. It seemed that there were no longer any safe places left anywhere. The undead had become a walking infestation overrunning everything they came into contact with. Before the day would be finished he would encounter more of them both singularly and in groups and he would annihilate them all.

DAY 3

JUNE 21ST

7:18 AM

Godzilla now ventures into a suburban area having finally moved outside of the city limits. Before finally leaving the city however he ran into an enormous mob of zombies which he had used an intense nuclear pulse to incapacitate. He then walked around to the ones that were still capable of motor function and dispatched them one by one until they had all been dealt with. But no matter how far he traveled or where he went the result was the same. More zombies, more destruction, more death. But out here in the suburbs it appeared that there weren't as many zombies. Godzilla wondered if the creatures were intelligent enough to realize that they would find more human prey if they went into the city, in any case in these parts they were scarce if any. As he walks along though he suddenly hears a sound off to his right that he can't quite identify so he decides to investigate.

It had come from one of the houses so he awkwardly squeezes through the front door of the home in question inadvertently crumbling and destroying the doorframe that did not want to accommodate his girth. Once inside he begins to explore the house wondering if perhaps he would encounter yet another zombie, probably feeding on the remains of the inhabitants. After witnessing more attacks before now Godzilla took note that to more effectively feed on the humans rather than turn them, the zombies would kill them through other means before sinking their teeth into them. Apparently if a human being was killed before being bitten it somehow negated the contagion and allowed the zombies to feast on the corpse without having to play a game of beat the clock. The exact explanations for this strange phenomenon still eluded him though, at this point it was merely guesswork. As Godzilla looks around the living room of the home he sees pictures on the wall of what he can only guess is... or more precisely was the family that once lived here. He looks closely at a portrait of a family which consists of what he assumes is a father, mother, and apparently three children. One teenage girl, a younger boy, and a small baby cradled in the arms of the apparent mother.

It is then that a zombie walks into the living room from a doorway off to Godzilla's left. As Godzilla takes a look at her he realizes that it is the woman from the family portrait, possibly the mother, this he assumes is the source of the noise that he heard. Now one of the walking dead she is a ghastly sight indeed, Godzilla wastes no time in disbursing a short breath blast to obliterate her skull. God only knows what became of the rest of the family. Eventually Godzilla enters another room as he passes by the kitchen, walks down a hallway, and passes by a bathroom. Forcing himself through the doorway he now stood in what appeared to be a baby's room complete with a crib and stuffed animals of various kinds. But just then he hears another noise as his head quickly snaps over to the right. He walks over to a closet where the sound had come from, he shoves the door open quickly expecting something to lunge out at him but that is not the case. He looks down and sees a blanket covering up something, he pulls it off to reveal a pile of clothes lying on the floor inside the closet under which there is obvious movement of some kind.

He reaches down and begins tossing the articles of clothing aside, not too sure as to what exactly he is going to find. As the last piece of clothing is finally tossed away Godzilla receives a surprise of a totally different kind. Looking up at him wide-eyed and obviously still alive and unharmed is a baby! Godzilla only wonders for a moment what the infant is doing here until it hits him. When the zombies attacked it was more than likely that one of the family members had hid the baby here hoping it would not be found... at least not by the zombies anyway. Godzilla is amazed that it is still alive, the baby could not survive more than a couple of days without food so Godzilla guesses that the zombie rampage had only affected this area just recently. Godzilla reaches down for the infant expecting it to start screaming but it remains surprisingly calm instead.

Godzilla then gently picks it up easily cradling it in his right hand and forearm, the baby looks up at Godzilla with a curious expression. Though Godzilla did not know it at the time the baby is a girl, in her tiny left hand there is a golden heart-shaped locket on a chain that she is clutching very tightly...it had belonged to her mother. One thing is for certain Godzilla knew he could not leave the baby here to die, now he would have to try to find other living humans just so he could find someone who could look after the child. Godzilla then leaves the home taking the baby with him cautiously stepping outside the front door as he keeps an eye out for any other zombies that may have wondered into the area while he was exploring the inside of the house. He also carries with him a small plastic bag filled with jars of baby food.

DAY 4

JUNE 22ND

2:33 PM

Huddled down behind a car with the baby Godzilla closely watches a large group of zombies wondering around aimlessly in the street. He had only recently come to the realization that these creatures were not technically cannibals. The zombies only attacked living human beings, feeding only on the warm flesh and fresh blood. At no point or time had he ever witnessed them attacking each other, which helped bring him to this conclusion. Godzilla wished that he was wrong, having them trying to tear each other apart would have made a lot easier for him to sneak by with the baby. He hadn't needed to worry about stealth before now, when it was just him by himself the zombies did not seem to pay any attention to him unless he attacked them and even then it was a simple matter of destroying them. The zombies posed no real threat to him, when one actually tried to bite him it had shattered its own teeth on his impervious hide. But now that he had the baby he had to try to be more careful in order to keep it safe.

Godzilla slowly and quietly turns around staying in a low crouching position as he practically waddles across the pavement. But just then the baby coos slightly breaking what had been up until that moment a dead silence as all the zombies nearby look over in Godzilla's direction! Just then a few more zombies suddenly appear out of doorways and from behind various obstructions as they take notice of the sound as well. Well, that had done it. They had been spotted. Godzilla rises to a full vertical base staring down the zombies that stood no more than a few hundred feet away from him. But Godzilla then realizes that they were not staring at him, their eyes were focused on the tiny human that he now carried with him and Godzilla can see the wild hunger lighting up in their lifeless eyes! Clutching the baby close to him Godzilla snarls menacingly making the kind of face that would make anything living empty its bowels in a heartbeat and run away screaming. But once the bloodlust had been triggered in these creatures it was more than obvious that they would not be deterred by anything!

Suddenly and practically in unison they all shriek out as they charge directly towards Godzilla who quickly levels the first wave with a widespread breath blast before turning and making a run for it! Another nuclear pulse would be most effective in this situation, but now that he had the baby with him it was not an option so he keeps on running. Suddenly out of nowhere a zombie lands on Godzilla's back reaching down around the front of him trying to grab the baby! Godzilla quickly reaches up with his left hand clasping around the zombie's skull and crushes it to paste before tossing the body aside as he keeps on going. Unfortunately though these undead moved with a speed and agility that normal humans lacked much to Godzilla's chagrin as they were slowly but surely closing the gap as they followed behind. He stops and spins around long enough to fire off another blast taking out about a dozen more before he takes off running again. More zombies begin to appear up ahead as Godzilla continues his dead run mowing down anything that got in his way as he rounds a corner heading down another street.

Meanwhile...

"What the hell is that?" A teenage boy yells from the rooftop of a small warehouse holding a pair of binoculars.

"What is it Regg? Let me see!" And older woman says appearing behind the boy as she snatches the binoculars out of his hands.

"It looks like some kind of monster? It's running from the zombies...and it appears to be carrying something." She says.

"What's going on up here guys?" Another man says appearing out of a doorway that leads up to the roof.

Back down below another group of zombies charges out into the street in front of Godzilla who cuts a swath through them with another breath blast.

"Holy ****!" The woman blurts out.

"What?"

"That thing just tore through a whole mob of zombies with some kind of ray beam!"

"You can't be serious April!"

"You think I like making jokes Regg." She says As she hands the binoculars up to the man who has just joined them.

"What do you think Tom?" She asks as he looks through them.

Tom watches through the binoculars as Godzilla utilizes his breath yet again eviscerating another group of the relentless dead as well as smashing or dismembering any that got within arm's reach.

"Unbelievable! Whatever that thing is carrying it certainly seems to be protecting it with its life."

"If it keeps going at the pace it's moving it will reach our location in just a couple of minutes." April says.

"Oh, that's just great." Reggie moans.

"Well, with any luck they may pass us by." Tom tells him as he continues to look through the binoculars.

"Good, maybe it will lead most of the zombies in this area out of town along with it." April adds.

"What the hell is that thing anyway?" Reggie wonders aloud.

"You've got me, maybe it's another mutation caused by what ever created the zombies." April explains.

"Oh my God!" Tom stammers.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Reggie squeals.

"That thing what ever it is, is carrying a baby!"

"Give me those!" April snaps grabbing the binoculars.

"Oh dear Lord." April says breathlessly in total disbelief of what she is seeing as she takes a step back dropping the binoculars.

A few moments of silence pass between the three of them as they look at one another.

"... we have to let it in." April suggests knowing how crazy it sounded but not caring in any case.

"Are you nuts?" Reggie exclaims.

"April I know how you feel but honestly listen to what you're saying." Tom says trying to reason with her.

"No, you listen to what I say. That thing is running from the zombies and fighting them and its protecting that baby! Not killing it, not eating it! Open your eyes and take a look at what is happening out there Tom!" April pleads.

"You're not seriously considering this are you?" Reggie scoffs.

"We can't do this April." Tom tries to tell her.

"Fine, to hell with both of you!" April says storming off back towards the doorway.

"April?" Tom says chasing after her.

Practically sliding back down the ladder that led to the roof April rushes toward a garage door passing at least half a dozen other people. April, Reggie, and Tom were part of a small group that had been surviving on the road trying to elude the zombies, low on gas and options they were lucky enough to come across this warehouse where there were large supplies of water and canned food.

"April? What's going on?" A young woman asks as she charges up to the garage door.

"April what the hell are you doing?" Another one of them asks as Tom meanwhile comes sliding down the ladder.

"April don't do this! You'll just get us all killed!" Tom yells as he takes off after her.

"She's not going to open that door is she?" Another man in an expensive looking business suit scowls.

But before he can reach her she has already grabbed a loaded shotgun and hits the button as the garage door starts to rise. Everyone else looks on in disbelief at somewhat of a loss for words except for the snude businessman.

"What is this crazy ***** doing?" He roars.

Outside Godzilla is still running and suddenly sees a garage door opening on a building up ahead of him. He sees a humanoid figure holding a shotgun waving to him. Could it be, had he finally found other human survivors? The optimistic answer is obviously yes, but if it is merely more zombies that await him inside he will plow his way through them. With that in mind Godzilla changes his direction slightly as he begins running for the door. But as the door opens other zombies who knew that they were humans inside the structure seize this opportunity as they make a beeline for the opening door as well! Other individuals in the warehouse quickly grab their own weapons as they all began to unload on the zombies as they try to enter the garage door!

"What the hell is that thing and why are you letting it in?" The businessman with a big mouth shouts out.

Tom moves toward the garage door but April quickly spins around pointing her gun at him!

"Don't even think about it, and that goes for the rest of you as well!" She threatens As she quickly has to spin back around to blow off the head of an incoming zombie.

After enough ammunition is fired the zombies that had been waiting right outside the building are dealt with as April now waits for Godzilla to make it inside.

"What's going on April?" A little boy says appearing out from behind some crates.

"We spotted this thing from the roof heading in our direction. It's been running from the zombies, attacking them, destroying them. And it's also carrying a human baby with it which appears to be alive and well." April explains eliciting a reaction of shock from everyone present.

"Are you serious?" Another voice speaks out.

"Deadly serious, and if anyone wants to try to stop me from letting it come in they can discuss it with this." She says sternly cocking the shotgun in her hands.

"You're not the only one holding a gun now April." Tom tells her.

"True, but is anyone here willing to die to stop me?" She proclaims with a grim determination.

Uncertainty and hesitation seems to spread through the group, it is during these moments that Godzilla is finally able to make it through the doorway. Now getting a closer look at the massive creature everyone else in the warehouse looks as if there on the verge of total panic! The businessman reacts out of fear and fires off a few rounds from his revolver! Godzilla has to quickly turn around so that his backside deflects the bullets as well as shielding the baby! In a terrible twist of fate one of the ricocheting bullets that hits Godzilla bounces off of a steel girder in the warehouse as it goes through the skull of one of the other surviving humans, a young man at the age of 22 drops to be floor dead! This brings screams from some of the other people present but April screams out even louder silencing everyone shortly before she directs her shotgun directly at the man with the revolver without hesitating.

"Drop the gun or I swear to God I'll drop you!" She hisses.

There is no lie in her eyes and faced with the reality of the situation he quickly drops his revolver with a look of utter horror on his face. Now that Godzilla was inside he is able to look around and realize that he is among living human beings at last. He then quickly hands the baby to the closest person which happens to be April who slowly but surely takes it out of his hand. He then takes the blanket that the baby was wrapped in and bundles it backup in his arm before turning around and rushing back outside! April then quickly closes the door once again as everyone present piles up the ladder onto the roof to see what is going on outside.

"What is it doing?" Reggie asks.

"It's leading them away, they still think it has the baby." April says watching Godzilla runoff into the distance back the way he came as the zombies that had been following him barrel into him like a swarm of insects!

Godzilla smashes and crushes his way through the teeming horde as he continues moving even farther away, eventually he is out of sight.

"Okay. Now will someone mind explaining to me what in the hell just happened?" Reggie howls.

Meanwhile after running for so long Godzilla finally stops dead in his tracks as he turns to face the oncoming tide. Once they reach him they pile on top of him one after the other burying him in a sea of rotting flesh and decay, they had absolutely no idea what was about to happen next.

Back on the rooftop everyone was now looking at the tiny baby that Godzilla had given to them, it indeed appeared to be alive and well.

"Unbelievable. What was that thing and why was it protecting this baby?" Tom asks.

"Does it really matter Tom." April says still cradling the infant in her arms.

Just then...

KABOOM!

Off in the distance an incredible shock wave of power suddenly goes off leveling an entire city block in the process as everyone looks on in disbelief!

"Wha-what was that?" One of them stutters.

Back where he was Godzilla had set off an intense nuclear pulse triple the magnitude of that which he normally used! It was an attack he couldn't have hoped to use while he carried the baby, but now that it was no longer an issue he was finally able to use it. Every zombie in the area had been completely leveled by the blast, and those that had not been incinerated were in too many pieces to be able to go anywhere!

Godzilla still did not understand what had caused this horrible tragedy to befall mankind, and he would probably never know the real reason why. But what he did know is that he detested these creatures with every fiber of his being! It is at this moment that he makes a solemn vow, if it even takes a century he would hunt down and destroy every single one of them! He would tear down entire cities if he had to to wipe this filth from the face of the Earth! Godzilla raises his head up towards the sky letting out a deafening roar that echoes for miles upon miles. Upon hearing this zombies throughout the town and even miles away stop as if suddenly realizing that there was now something else walking this Earth besides merely the living and the dead. Something unstoppable, something all-powerful, something truly terrifying. A primal force of nature driven by unadulterated hatred and rage that would cleanse the Earth! And for the briefest of moments in their primordial, decaying, bestial brains a realization that perhaps they were no longer the predators... but instead had become the prey.

Truly the dawn of the dead had come but Godzilla would be there to witness it's dusk.

Epilogue

Eighty years later...

"Come on now Jacob, get into bed." An elderly woman says to her nine year old grandson.

"Are you going to sing me a lullaby Grandma?"

"Of course I am sweetie."

"Is it true what they're saying Grandma, about us maybe not having to live in the dome cities anymore?"

"It might happen."

"Why? What about the monsters outside?"

"They're being hunted Jacob, there are not very many of them left. And also scientists have finally developed a special kind of medicine to cure the disease that turns normal people into the monsters."

"Really."

"Yes, if a person is given this medicine before they turn they will become well again and also cannot be turned again."

"Grandma, what's hunting the monsters?"

"Another monster Jacob."

"Another monster? You mean the little dragon that we see on the TV!"

"Yes Jacob, that's him."

"What was its name again Grandma?"

"Godzilla, Jacob."

"Grandma, it has the word God in its name. Does that mean that God sent him here to fight the bad monsters?"

"That very well could be Jacob, but no one really knows why he's doing this."

"Why do you think he is doing it Grandma?"

"I think that deep down inside this monster is good not evil."

"Why would you think that Grandma?"

"Because Jacob, once a very, very long time ago...he saved my life." The old woman says reaching up and touching a golden heart-shaped locket that she is wearing around her neck.

THE END


End file.
